


House Arrest

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boredom, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Geoff is a little shit, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, the crew helps Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: Ryan gets hurt and has to stay at home for a few weeks. The crew takes it upon themselves to make sure he doesn't get lonely.





	House Arrest

The most boring month of Ryan’s life is September, solely because he sprains his wrist towards the end of August.

“Three weeks?”

“I should be saying four to five.” Trevor says as he finishes wrapping Ryan’s wrist. “But I think you’d combust, so three is my absolute minimum.”

“Can I still do heists and shit? I can still drive a car, right?”

“Sure, if you want to make it worse and force me to lock you in the penthouse for six weeks.”

And that sounds awful, thank you very much, so Ryan begrudgingly listens to Trevor’s instructions and resigns himself to three weeks of house arrest. No guns, no car chases, no fun honestly. Just the sound of it is awful. Ryan tends to keep himself busy. He’s one of the only members of the crew who still regularly does solo missions on independent contracts. The others complain about it, but it’s better than sitting around and doing nothing, which leaves him alone with his thoughts. He’d rather not deal with those.

So, yeah, he’s preparing for a long, boring month. And he's preparing for lots of sleepless nights. But it's better than screwing himself further, he supposes.

The first few days aren't so bad.

That's mostly because the crew seems adamant about not leaving him alone. He wishes they would be more subtle about it, but it's better than the alternative. Besides, he can't blame them. They've known him for years. They know how he works. They know how bad things can get when he's left alone with himself and nothing to do.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

Ryan looks up when he hears Geoff's voice. The rest of the crew is out, so it's just the two of them. He's been on the couch all day, not doing much of anything.

“Sure.”

He doesn't really pay attention to whatever it is Geoff is picking on Netflix. It seems like some shitty horror film, but he's too busy being annoyed by his own wrist to really care. Thankfully he's on the good pain killers, so it at least doesn't hurt too much when he accidentally bends it. Geoff is sat next to him on the couch, jumping occasionally at what Ryan assumes are the scary parts. He's zoning out, if he's being honest.

But it's much harder to zone out when there's suddenly weight in his lap.

Blinking a few times, he clears his head enough to realize Geoff is in his lap, thighs around Ryan's hips. And he's biting. Little nips up his neck, which make Ryan shiver.

“Geoff--”

The man pulls away.

“Shut up and let me entertain you.”

Fair enough.

He relaxes. His hands find Geoff's hips, thumbs sliding under his shirt some. The older man is back at his neck, biting and sucking and licking his way through a series of soon-to-be bruises. One of his hands holds Ryan's jaw while the other plays with the soft hair at the nape of his neck, lightly pulling on the strands. He moans into a particularly harsh bite when Ryan's hands slide down to cup his ass.

It's slow, like that. Geoff is clearly in no hurry, and Ryan's just happy to be here. He sort of wants to kiss Geoff, but the way the skin of his throat is starting to feel sore and wet has him loathe to make the man stop. Besides, Geoff said he wants to entertain him. Best let him put on the show he's so keen to perform.

Eventually, Geoff detaches himself from Ryan's neck. They're forehead to forehead, eyes locked as Geoff grabs his crotch and squeezes his dick through his jeans. The denim mutes the feeling some, but it's more than enough for his semi to let him know he needs more of that.

“Fuck. Geoff, come on.”

“Didn't I tell you to shut up?”

His smirk is barely held together, barely concealing the shit-eating grin stuck just beneath the surface.

“Please?”

“Ah, the Haywood has manners.” He says, and squeezes again, harder this time, drawing a whine from the man beneath him. “Very cute.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not tonight, pal.”

Ryan rolls his eyes. There's tension through his whole body. The second Geoff lets go of his crotch he grips the man tighter and pulls his ass closer so he can roughly hump up against him a few times. It's somewhat relieving, and he's not afraid to say he kinda likes the feeling of the rough denim chafing his cock.

“Someone's needy.”

“Geoff, please.”

He makes a show of looking like he's thinking it over. Leans back, strokes his short beard. Then he grins and suddenly he's sliding off of Ryan entirely and making his way to the floor. And hell yes, Ryan can work with this, is more than willing to fuck Geoff's throat raw.

Geoff wastes no time in unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, grunting as a signal for Ryan to lift his hips so he can pull the pants down some. Ryan's obviously tenting his boxer briefs, no surprise there, but what Geoff does next is in fact a surprise.

The man grabs Ryan's clothed dick, leans over, and licks the tip through the boxers. Goes a step further, licks all the way down his length through the material. It's… interesting. And frustrating. And it's got him hard as a rock. Pleasure, boldly there but muted by a layer of simple fabric. The material is pulled tight around his dick as Geoff sucks on the head, tasting pre-cum in spite of the roadblock.

It's kinda hot. He kinda really likes it. His hips twitch in an effort to keep still, desperate for the motion of fucking but knowing that the movement will probably make Geoff stop. He grunts in frustration, threads fingers through Geoff's short hair to keep him there.

He doesn't have it in him to be embarrassed by how close he already is.

Geoff is jerking him as he teases and sucks at the tip, randomly throating more of the covered cock, soaking the area in spit and smeared pre. It's messy and fantastic. Ryan moans. Says his name. Says please (quite a few times). None of it has much of an effect on Geoff, who seems content to go at his own speed with his own tactics. There's a few moments where he stops touching Ryan entirely. Sets his hands on the couch and watches, rewarded with the sight of Ryan's cock jumping on its own. He laughs. And he dives right back in, hand shrink-wrapping the cotton fabric to Ryan's straining dick as he roughly jerks him.

The end moment is highlighted simply because Ryan manages to keeps his eyes open, to keep watching Geoff through it all.

He cums hard. But Geoff doesn't even have his cock in his mouth. No, he's still jerking him off, the material pulled tight over the head of his dick. Tight enough that the cum oozes through in spurts, sliding down and over Geoff's tight fist. Geoff, who looks him in the eyes as he leans down to flatten his tongue over the head and lap the cum off of his boxers before licking across his own knuckles to clean those off, too.

Ryan is decidedly lightheaded. He has to take deep breaths to get ahold of himself, and by the time he does Geoff is standing up.

Standing up, with his dick out, jerking himself off over Ryan.

“Hold still.”

He complies wordlessly, enjoys the epilogue of the story.

Geoff strokes himself quickly, having undoubtedly been hard the whole time and knowing exactly how to get himself off as fast as possible. He's blatantly desperate to fall over that edge. When he does, it's with a shudder and a sigh. He cums all over Ryan's already soaked boxers, looking immensely satisfied as his load worsens the mess.

He flops onto the couch next to Ryan after, not bothering to tuck himself away.

“Still bored?”

Ryan shoots him an unimpressed look.

“Nope. I've gotta change my clothes now, thanks to somebody.”

“Wow, that guy sounds like a real asshole.”

“He sure is.”


End file.
